Sub-Zero
SummaryEdit After the death of his brother Bi-Han by the wraith Scorpion, Kuai Liang became the sixth member of his family to bear the name of Sub-Zero and went to Outworld alongside Smoke in search of the murderer. In both timelines Kuai Liang fought during the Outworld invasion and successfully rebuilt the Lin Kuei clan without the influence of the cyborgs. Powers and StatsEdit Tier: At least 9-A | 7-C Name: Sub-Zero; real name is Kuai Liang Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: 32, in his 50s in MKX Classification: Human Ninja, Cryomancer, Lin Kuei Grandmaster | Cyborg and Undead (Formerly in the Current timeline) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (Extremely potent. Sub-Zero can turn flesh, bone and other hard materials like metal into fragile ice), Expert martial artist, Skilled swordsman, Has logia-like Intangibility (Has to be activated), Teleportation, Cold Air Generation, Resistance to cold temperatures | All previous abilities, plus Self-Destruction (As a Cyborg), Immortality (Types 1 and 7 as a Revenant), Forcefield and Barrier Creation (Created a small shield that protected him from Cyrax's self destruct and froze anything that came in contact with it such as Bo Rai Cho, his Barrier of Ice nullifies projectiles and freezes enemies who touch it), Damage Return and limited Invulnerability to blocked attacks with Frost Aura, Resistance to Ice Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Defeated Noob Saibot and Smoke alongside Sareena) | Town level (Raiden has commented that Sub-Zero is more powerful than his brother, has defeated both Kintaro and Goro as Cyber Sub-Zero in MK9. In the MKX comic, he injured Scorpion while being empowered by the Blood Magik and later froze an entire city after training with Bo' Rai Cho, but there's no timeframe in how he did it. Easily defeated Cassie Cage, Takeda Takahashi, Kung Jin, Jacqui Briggs and fought evenly with Hanzo Hasashi in MKX) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions and combat speed | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | Town Class Durability: At least Small Building level | Town level (Immortality made him hard to kill as a Revenant) Stamina: High (Can fight even while heavily injured) | Very high. Extremely High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with ice sword. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: The Dragon Medallion, which increases his cryokinetic abilities. Intelligence: Gifted (Managed to rebuilt the Lin Kuei clan as its leader in both timelines, honed his cryomancy during childhood and also was able to access Sektor's memories in the current timeline) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ice Blast: Sub-Zero sends a blast of ice directly towards the opponent to temporarily freeze them in place for a free hit. He could also freeze opponents in midair (they'll stay frozen in midair) if timed correctly. * Ice Beam: Instead of a single ball of ice, Sub-Zero will shoot a beam of ice, making it easier to hit opponents in the air. The opponent is also frozen for a longer amount of time. * Slide: Sub-Zero slides across the floor, knocking the opponent off their feet. It is assumed Sub-Zero slides by freezing the soles of his feet while leaving a trail of ice behind. ** Power Slide: After Sub-Zero hits the opponent, he will follow up with an additional attack (twin palms). In MKX, the enhanced version has Sub-Zero follow up with a blast of ice to the opponent's back. * Ground Ice: Sub-Zero freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily be frozen to the ground or slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. ** Ground Freeze: It freezes the entire arena floor that is in front of him. * Ice Clone: Sub-Zero creates an ice clone of himself anywhere he chooses, and anyone who touches it will freeze. ** Ice Statue: The clone will stay for a longer period of time. * Ice Decoy (MKX: Mobile): Sub-Zero replaces himself with a Decoy, evading a fatal blow. * Ice Shaker: Sub-Zero emits a wave of cold air from his body freezing anyone or anything near him. * Ice Shower: Sub-Zero shoots ice straight overhead which falls back down atop his opponent. He can shoot it close, mid way, or far away to freeze the opponent. In Armageddon, it is known as Ice Pillar and instead of falling on the opponent, the ice comes up underneath them like a frozen geyser, freezing and suspending them in the air. * Cold Shoulder: Sub-Zero rushes the opponent with his shoulder, leaving a trail of ice behind him on the ground. * Tombstone Teleport: Sub-Zero's body becomes ice, falls backward into the ground, and reappears behind his opponent. * Icy Counter: Sub-Zero quickly covers himself in a sheet of ice. If an opponent attacks him physically whilst in this state, they will automatically be flash-frozen as Sub-Zero disappears and reappears behind the opponent with his Kori Blade in hand to strike them down. * Ice Nugget: Sub-Zero makes a nugget out of ice above his opponent, which comes crashing down onto the opponent. * Deep Freeze (MK9): Sub-Zero charges at the opponent with a cold shoulder and punches into the stomach, proceeding to freeze and crush the opponent's liver, also cracking their ribs. He recoils and headbutts the opponent in the side of the head, shattering their skull and jaw. * Deep Freeze (MKX): Sub-Zero charges at the opponent, then punches into their stomach, grabbing and ripping out their entrails. He freezes them into an icicle, which he violently jams into the opponent's eye. Key: Original Timeline | Current Timeline